Remnants of the Fall
by ArcaneW0lf
Summary: A blend of supernatural with post apocalypse, Remnants of the Fall is set within a country now known was remnant which has been ravaged by the collapse of mystical Gates which has left the relatively modern realm in ruins. Remnants follows the characters of RWBY as an unseen force seeks to obliterate the peace between the Seely and Unseely Courts. RWBY is property of Roosterteeth


_**Forward**_

Stories. Myth. Scholars say that within every myth, there is some truth to the story. Within each fairytale, there is some semblance of truth. Up until about thirty years ago, the world had dismissed this belief as children's tails and fodder for fantasy novels.

One of the oldest yet little discussed tales involved the fairy races leaving the world to humans through mystical Gate. In truth, there was a truce struck between the races of humans and the paranormal races of the world. Most of the races would go through the Gates into another world in order to preserve peace with the humans. The only races not to cross the Gates were the werewolves, witches, and the mages which could all easily pass for the relative younger race. Now considering the sheer size of the non human population, multiple Gates were constructed through the world with a Gate being placed on each of the an odd move, the leaders of the Seely and Unseely Court (two typically opposed factions of the fairy races) made an alliance to craft the Gates. Once the purpose of the Gates was completed, they were sealed to prevent anyone from crossing back over.

For years afterwards, an Order of Gatekeepers was established between the three remaining races in order to keep the secret of the Gates and their very existence. For years, the peace and a world kept secret from the humans was maintained until the something destroyed the Gate located within the heart of the city of Pandora. Huge blasts of wild magic tore across the continent, pulling races which hadn't stepped foot on earth for centuries through the Gates all over the world. The fairies weren't the only ones to be pulled through the collapsing Gates (for after the fall of Pandora's Gate, those across the globe followed suit) as demons and monsters were pulled through as well.

Within months, the world was left in shambles with much of the human population being killed by the new arrivals and each other. After the Fall of the Gates, the world became a Remnant of a time when myth was just that: myth. Pockets of civilization remain where the survivors of both the human and paranormal population have, in some cases, worked together to build a better world.

Oddly enough, the continent where the Fall started is a prime example of how far things have progressed from those dark days. Six major settlements have rose from the rubby of Remnant with four of them connected by the continents former railway network. Due to the strong presence of demons and other feral monsters, the motorways became unrealistic to maintain and protect in order to moving large quantities of supplies and people between the settlements. To the west of Remnant, the settlement of Vale sits beyond the Drakon Mountain Ranges where it is fairly isolated and protected. Like most of the settlements, a council helps manage the community. On the other side of the mountains, Vacua sits within the middle of the plains region separating the two settlements from the ruins of Pandora in the center of the country. To the east, Mystral rests on the coast within a former harbor. A vital lifeline, the small fleet of steam and sailing vessels provide the continent the only connection to the rest of the world as well as a steady supply of fish.

To the North, Atlas has seen the least amount of change than the other kingdoms other than abandoning half of the city of Mantle to the elements beyond the city's walls. Unlike the other kingdoms, Atlas has maintained a localized power grid thanks to a small hydro-electric power station resulting in those connected to the settlement living in relative comfort as far as Argus, a small border town which marks the end of the electrified railway line leading out of Atlas. Ultimately, Atlas would not have prospered as well following the Fall if not for the work done by the CEO of the Schnee Distribution Company Nicholas Schnee. An enthusiast for all things old fashion, the old businessman had made a hobby of restoring old industrial buildings in order to teach young generations how far they had come. This hobby would prove a boon as his restored factories helped produce things the settlement and the rest of the continent would need.

Nearby Atlas within the Cockerill Ecological Reserve, a group of non humans, largely Caith Sith and other races have established a settlement their largely human neighbors have named Menagerie. Unlike the other settlements, the Menagerie is governed by the leader of the Caith Sith, Ghira Belladona the King of Cats. A just leader, he has a good relationship with the other settlements, excepting Atlas.

The sixth settlement not connected to the network lies off Mystral's coast in the form of the island of Avalon which is entirely populated by non humans, mainly the fairy allied to the Unseely Court. Sitting at the Head of the Court, the Banshee Salem reigns as the Earth's resident Autumn Queen in order to maintain a peace between the Fae and humans while her counterpart within Vale does the same. In her own words, fighting amongst each other would accomplish nothing but mutually assured destruction at the hands of the demons. Unfortunately, there are those who would see the Unseely rise to dominate the other races, but they have yet to succeed the power, ancient Queen.

Other than the two Fae Courts rising to power to provide stability, a new class was formed from those who strove to protect their fellow survivors and keep the peace. Fighters, the Rangers serve as a form of police, settling disputes and crimes within the settlements while also protecting civilians from the demons who prey upon them. Respected, the settlements wouldn't be possible without the work the Rangers perform.


End file.
